The March Hare and The DorMouse
by Miss Millie T
Summary: Do you believe that love can come in any shape? In any Form? I know I do... I don't own the characters of Alice in Wonderland or any of it's affiliated storied that may be in this story. Please review I love to know what people think of my work, good or bad.
1. Prologue

Do you believe that love can come in any shape? Any form? I know I do. I mean just last month I ran into Thackery and Mallymkun, Hare and Dormouse, and they are as happy as can be. What? You don't know their story? Well I'll just have to tell you...


	2. Chapter 1- When they met

Their story begins long before I met them, long before I'd even heard of Wonderland. It began when the White Queen, Mirana of Mamoreal, reigned over all. Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the Queen, was hosting a Tea in honor of Her Majesty and invited all and sundry to participate. Tarrant, a tall and dapper man at the time, was never at a loss for words and enjoyed the company of all of his friends. The table was full well beyond what any fully sane man would consider capacity, but thankfully several people brought extra tables that were set up around the glen and immediately over filled with food and drink. The party was much tamer than one might assume for a party in Wonderland, but this was when no one feared the loss of their head.

It was here that Thackery Earwicket, the January Hare, a lovely Hare who wore a lovely green and blue patterned kilt with his suit coat, met the queen's Hatter who then introduced Thackery to his dear friend and oldest companion, Mallymkun, the Dormouse, who was a very tired fellow who wore pajamas all the time, even his fanciest evening clothes were made of a fabric that was comfortable to sleep in. The two hit it off instantly and they knew that the three of them would be lifelong friends. When Queen Mirana called the party to order everyone took their seats and began the merry business of having tea in Wonderland. Thackery sat next to Mallymkun and Tarrant sat across from them.

As the Hatter spoke with Father Time, Dormouse struck up a conversation with the Hare. "So," He began in his docile and sleepy voice, "I hear that you are a January Hare?" his sentence was punctuated by a yawn and a gentle head bob.

"Aye, that I am. I hope to someday soon become a February Hare and then a March and so on." Thackery responded in his merry Scottish borough

"That... that sounds like... a very taxing... e...ndeavor..." Mallymkun said as he fell asleep mid-sentence, resting his head on the Hare's shoulder.

"He does that," Explained Hatter. "The poor Dormouse has a terrible affliction that causes him to fall asleep at random times, well he's asleep most of the time so it's more like he has an affliction that makes him awake at random moments." Tarrant laughed at his own joke. But all of that is beside the point, the point is it was that moment that had Hare smitten with the mouse.


	3. Chapter 2- The February Hare

Notice: I have updated all of this work, changed some words and began using names for the characters not just their titles, the star is where I was when I ended this chapter the first time, it's still not done but there is much more. Please enjoy

The Hare, Hatter and Dormouse got together regularly for tea after that day. Each day Thackery fell more and more for Mallymkun. If you had asked him to, he could extol the Dormouse's virtues for hours, from his sleepy, soft-spoken manner, to the way he cleaned his whiskers after tea. One day several months into their acquaintance Thackery came to tea with very grand news.

"Lads! Lads! I've some grand news!" He shouted as he bounded into Hightopp Glen. Dormouse shot up with a squeak

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" He shouted as his dream continued for just a moment longer than his rest. "What? I'm awake..." he said in a calmer tone even though his whiskers continued to quiver.

Tarrant looked up at Thackery with a smile, "Well do tell us what it is now that you have even poor Mallymkun's attention." He gestured at the smaller creature who he saw was beginning to doze again "quickly now." he said with a bang on the tea table, jolting the poor mouse again.

"Ach, sorry lads. I'm just so excited. I've finally been promoted to February Hare!" He beamed "Can you believe it!?"

"That's...great..." Dormouse mumbled as he fell back asleep, nestling his head in his arms on top of his plate. The February Hare (he really enjoyed his new title) smiled at the Mouse.

Hare was about to sit when Hatter said, "Pass the tea." He said it quite mischievously and when Thackery passed the tea he found out why. Hatter proceeded to pour hot tea onto Dormouse's nose.

The Dormouse mumbled something, then the trio heard a low rumble from behind, they turned and saw that the Cheshire Cat was slowly apperating behind them. "Hello January, Hatter." His disembodied head nodded at them before floating towards the table. As his head hovered over a chair his body began to apparate into the chair and he picked up one of the extra tea cups.

"It's February Hare now," Tarrant drolly informed him.

"Is it?" Ches turns to the beaming Hare, "Congratulations my friend."

Mallymkun sits up slowly, smacking his lips sleepily. "Oh, hello Chessur." He manages before he yawns and reaches for a teacake slowly

"Hello Mallymkun." Ches says with a predatory smile and reaches for a teapot. Ches frowns at the empty tea pot, Thackery picks up one of the full ones and offers it to Ches. "Yes thank you February."

"Would you like some sugar with that?" asks the Hare, pushing the sugar pot in his direction. Hare then leans on the now sleeping Mouse so that he can better speak to Hatter "I was very excited to receive a summons from Her Majesty to the palace, I didn't expect to be summoned for some time still. I humbly accepted her offer, of course, and was headed for her doorstep by four." He picked up a spoon and twirled it in his fingers for a moment.

Ches sipped his tea quietly as Tarrant replied also leaning over the Dormouse, "I'm quite glad for you my friend, but why were you there so early? I didn't think the Queen entertained before four thirty."

"Aye, that's true, but I wanted to be early and thank god I was because the short line of people I was in and who needed to see Her Majesty had grown a mile long by four thirty, I would've been late for tea!"

Mallymkun raised his head slowly forcing the Hare and Hatter to sit up before saying, "And it's terribly rude to be late for tea..."

"True," the excited Hare said as he continued his story, "and I widnae dare to be rude to The Queen. So I waited in line for near an hour and a half before I was finally in front of the gate."

Suddenly Mallymkun starts up "Gate, date,... late...hate..." he begins to close his eyes once more and the Hare hides his doting smile behind his teacup.

"Well?" Chessur drawls, sounding as disinterested as usual, though his eyes betray his interest.

Thackery sets down his cup and tosses a cupcake at the cat "I was getting there." He replied indignantly.

"Twenty or so minutes after just made it to the gate The Queen was finally able to see me, the guards ushered me in and I was announced before Her Majesty.

'Thackery Earwicket, January Hare, to see you Your Highness.' Said one guard and I walked in and bowed before Her Majesty. 'Yer Majesty,' I said as I approached her throne, ' 'tis a privilege to be summoned by ye.' It's then that Her Majesty says, as she does, 'Tell me, dear Hare, have you believed in six impossible things today?'

"Of course as i was going to see Her Majesty today, I had indeed, 'Before breakfast, my Queen.' I replied. 'Very good, now,- Oh OW! Drat!' she said, she called out to a guard for ice to bee brought, then she 'ow'-ed again, before standing and coming down the steps of the dais and twisting her ankle just as the ice arrived.'l at this the small gathering, minus the dormouse who was sleeping, gave a smattering of applause at their Queen's foresight and the guards forthrightness about attaining ice. Mallymkun startled awake again, thistime nibbling on some cheesecake before sleeping once more.

Thackery waited for the applause to trail off before continuing his tale

"After Her Majesty iced her ankle for a moment she continued with our business.

'I believe you may know why I called you here today,' she began, starting towards the window slowly.

I nodded and said 'Aye, Yer Majesty, but I hadno' expected it for a while yet.'

Her Majesty nodded her head and replied 'yes well I have been watching your progress and decided to move it up.'"

_More to come, please have patience and review _


End file.
